


Partners Of Krimson City

by SlitchTheNarcissist



Category: The Evil Within
Genre: M/M, this was written last year so i have no excuse for it being shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitchTheNarcissist/pseuds/SlitchTheNarcissist
Summary: Ok, so this is a story I wrote last year in 8th grade for an English class, It's based off The Evil Within, with the character Anson being Sebastian [I chose the name Anson based on Sebastian's voice actor Anson Mount], and his partner Leslie Withers [taking the place of Joseph Oda].Leslie Withers goes missing and Anson searches out to find him





	Partners Of Krimson City

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys can guess what this was then I'll do something for you xD no one can really guess it though

Partners Of Krimson City  
                    (Hero’s Journey)

Kiera  
    R.M. 15  
    English  
   3/22/17  
    Ms. Israel

 

As Anson stepped inside the Krimson City Police Department where he worked, his shoulders felt heavy at the memory of what he would have to face today. He walked over to where he and his partner worked and couldn’t help but let a small smile form on his face.

His work partner, Leslie Withers, turned his sharp gaze to the doorway where his partner stood. “Anson! There you are, where have you been? Your doctor’s appointment ended 2 hours ago” Leslie asked, concern placed all over his face. Anson let out a small sigh and took off his coat and placed it over his desk.

“Sorry, I got caught up in...things.” Anson deep grumbly voice said in a low murmur.

Leslie’s sharp blue eyes narrowed as he glanced at Anson. “You’re lying!” he snapped and stood up, “When you lie to me you mumble.” He finished and stood up looking his partner in the eye.

Anson rolled his eyes in annoyance and sighed, “Look, I already explained it to you, okay? Get off my case.” Anson snapped and sat down at his desk.  
Leslie ever so slightly frowned but replaced it with a glare. He sat back down and started working on their current case. He moved his albino white fringe in front of his eyes to avoid anyones’ gaze. “Speaking of cases,” Anson began, “How’s our missing person’s case?” he asked.

Leslie snapped out of his gaze and looked up at his partner and leaned back grabbing the file. “ Don’t think you’re off the hook from this. You can try hiding your schizophrenia but I know what's going on.” Leslie said with a glare.

“Another one went missing today. Name was Marcelo Hoffman. He fits the pattern of the people going missing: 5’7, blue eyes and follows the age pattern. This one was 24.” Leslie explained and put the file down. “Next one should be a 25 year old and blue eyes. About 5’8 depending on if the kidnapper takes one victim or two,” he said and held up a picture of the currently missing man.

Leslie looked up at his partner confused as to why he hadn’t said anything. Upon looking up at his partner, he realized just how tense he was. His broad shoulders remained tense and his fist turned pale from clenching the pencil in his hand.

“Anson?” Leslie asked. Anson let out a loud sigh before letting go of his pencil. “It’s nothing, Leslie,” Anson said his name hesitantly. 

“Are you worried about me just because I fit the the pattern for the next person?” Leslie asked. When Anson didn’t reply to him, Leslie knew that it was true.

With an upset huff, he stood from his seat and grabbed his belongings. “Where are you going?” Anson asked.

“I’m going on break, and no, you can’t go with me. I need to be alone for a while…” Leslie trailed off before finally shaking his head and leaving the station.

Anson watched as his partner got into his car and drove off. He watched as his partner left and didn’t return for hours and hours on end. Five hours later, Leslie still hadn’t came back. Anson sat at his desk, his arms crossed along his desk as his foot tapped against the floor in rhythm.

With a loud growl he stood up and grabbed the keys not far from his reach, but before he held them in his hand, he hesitated. “What if Leslie really is okay? What if he doesn't need my help… Am I just overreacting?” Anson thought out loud to himself.

For a moment, he removed his hand from the keys but stopped. He then grabbed them in a swift movement before leaving their office, slamming the doors to the department closed.

~~~

As Anson searched the entire Krimson City, he came up with nothing. His partner and his car were nowhere to be seen. Just as he was ready to give up, he soon noticed something odd about the road leading out of the city. Curiosity got the best of him and he got close to the marks. They were dark tire marks that led all the way to the forest. Without hesitating, Anson stepped on the gas and followed the trail of tire marks.

Upon following that trail, he discovered, you guessed it, Leslie’s car. It was completely torn up. The windows were all broken and the passenger side of the car was dented so far in it reached the driver seat. With hesitation, he slowly got out of his car and approached the damaged car. His eyes gazed all around it for any signs of foul play.  
The only thing he found was blood, Leslie’s wallet and… a note. Anson carefully picked up the note and looked at it. He began to read the note and clenched his fists tightly around the paper. The blood covered note said only three words…:

We  
Have  
     Him

Upon reading those words, Anson’s heart sped up and his anger began to boil in his blood. “(insert swear word)!!” Anson shouted and looked around the car for anything. He noticed a long trail of footsteps.

He followed them quickly, his hands didn’t hesitate to grab the pocket knife in his gun holster and he marked the trees as he went along the trail to find his partner. As he continued on the trail he realized that the footsteps went into different directions. One to the left, one to the right, one straight ahead, and his own right behind him.  
With a harsh growl he proceeded to follow the ones dented in further with strange drag marks. It led him in a circle back to the city, well… what was left of his beloved city

Everywhere left and right, buildings were falling down and the ground below had started splitting in two, shrinking up and down raising and lowering buildings like a scale. The water towers littered around town had broken and now caused a flood. The water leak had spread so far it went up to Anson’s waist.

Anson stood frozen in shock and fear. He noticed that only a few buildings in the large city had remained. Two at the end of the town, and one far up on a hill.  
Anson quickly ran into the city trying to reach those few remaining buildings, but slowed down by the water trying to pull him down. One of the 3 remaining buildings had collapsed, but left just barely enough scaffold wood for Anson to climb up, which led him to a breach opening in the building.

As he got near it, a loud roar erupted from the water below him. He looked down and watched as the water began to raise in level. The terrifying shrieks of bloody murder coming from the water, as he watched he began to realize that the water was glowing, bright blue streams follow within the river.

His thoughts were interrupted by the horrid sight of a large monster jumping from the water, teeth razor sharp and spikes littered around the body of the beast. “What the [insert swear word of your choice] is going on?” Anson said aloud to himself and continued climbing up. Once arriving where he needed to be, he pushed over long pieces of wood towards the collapsed building beside him.

He was weary of the large spikes sticking up out at his feet, trying to damage him. He ignored it and proceeded on with what he made as a walking plank and made it over to the other side. With shaky sighs he made it to the other building that stood tall.

Carefully reaching for his gun, he pulled it out and entered the building, where  he was met with a horrid stench of gasoline and toxic fumes in the air. He coughed violently at the smell and used his sleeves to cover his nose as he proceeded through the death trap of a building.

Just as he began to near the door, loud groans of pain and agony came from the other side of him. He carefully followed toward the noise and poked his head out from the corner to see what was going on.

The gruesome sight made Anson turn pale and start to shake ever so slightly. There were monsters, all human once but now completely mutated creatures. Most of them seem to have merged, like some sort of zombie gone wrong.

Hundreds of them were in the building, along with zombies with skin peeling from the side of their head and their messed up faces. Carefully backing away from the monsters, he went back to the door and barely grazed the door knob before a loud siren began to go off.

With a jump from surprise he forced the door open and ran through. He came up to a ladder and began climbing as fast as he could, determined to live through another day. The ladder led him to a door, upon opening it, where he were met with only the damaged world outside him.

Carefully stepping out he resisted the urge to look down as he carefully climbed along the sides to get to safety. As he was getting away, he noticed something in the distance. The remaining building atop the hill remained there, were he noticed something approaching it. A tall dark figure stood there, with a smaller person in front of him.

Anson’s eyes widened as he realized who it was. “LESLIE!!” Anson shouted and climbed down as fast as his legs could carry him. Jumping into the water, he ran through it and approached dryer land, where  he could get to the building Leslie was in. “Leslie!” Anson yelled again as he crawled out from the water and ran to the building.

The weight of his clothes being wet slowed him down, but didn’t care as he forced himself to continue on. Slamming himself into the door to open it and force himself into it. He looked around frantically so he could see if the same figure and Leslie who had entered with his partner. “L-Leslie?” Anson stuttered out and coughed from running too much.  
“Please be okay Leslie..” Anson said before walking into the building. A loud groan of annoyance came from him as he looked up seeing that there were 5 stories of stairs he had to climb. Trying to keep his breath in his lungs, he took the long journey climbing the stairs.

He took a while but made it to a room where he looked into the room. But before he could open the door, a loud ear piercing shriek came from nowhere. Anson collapsed to his knees holding his head from pain. Forcing himself through it, he stepped inside the room. Inside he saw his partner lying in a strange looking tub with wires coming out of him. He walked over carefully pulling the wires out, trying not to gag at the horrid smell of Leslie’s blood from removing the wires and the smell of the strange liquid his partner was soaking in.

Anson carefully pulled his partner out of the tub and looked at him. His face had cuts and bruises littered around his smooth pale skin. Frowning, Anson carefully picked him up and held him close as he carried Leslie out of the building, but froze as he realized that the entrance had completely changed. The door was about 30 feet away, but every 5 feet was a barrel of gasoline.

With hesitant steps, he stepped forward but stopped when he realized bear traps were around him too. Looking at the floor he noticed pressure plates with wires leading and connecting to the barrels.

“(Insert swear word of your choice), how am I going to get us out of here…?” Anson mumbled to himself and took carefully steps. As he walked he was forced to avoid the pain and bear traps by him. Just as he reached the door, one wrong step and he had stepped on one of the pressure plates. “Oh crap…” Anson said and used his shoulder to force the door open and ran from the building, 3 loud ticks came before the building let out a loud roar as it caught fire and exploded. The air waves from the explosion sent Anson to the ground, where he tried to protect his partner from anything happening and looked up. His eyes widened as he realized just what he was staring at.

Carefully standing up, he looked down at his partner who had woken up. “A-Anson..? What’s going on?” He asked and looked around. His blue eyes looked up at Anson’s yellow ones. “It’s nothing Leslie, you’re safe now…” Anson said and placed him down so he stood on his feet.

Anson looked back at the city he had once saw in ruins, only to see that everything had turn back to normal, like nothing had happened… Was this all in his head? Or was this something worse…?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow My Tumblr! https://slitchthenarcissist.tumblr.com/ I post mostly TEW and reblogs xD   
> My Instagram is Slitchy_Chan!


End file.
